Godiva Eyes
by crackedhope
Summary: She goes to all the parties and hangs out with all the people but she doesn’t participate. She’s just apart of it like a chair or a picture that hang on the wall. I think the biggest tragedy is she lost her fire the one that attracted Sean to her to begin
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: I don't own degrassi and if you don't like this pairing I am sorry but that's how it is_.

Sean's point of view

Her name rings through my head she is all I think about with her lemonade sweet and tart smile and her whiskey smooth voice. She brings me hope for tomorrow. She is the orange in the sunrise and the crash of the waves on the sand she is the best dream I have ever had. There is nothing about her that doesn't tempt me in one way or another. From the cinnamon sugary smell of her hair, the sun kissed glow of her cheeks, the deepest depth of those never ending bourbon colored eyes, and her heart that sings to me in notes not yet invented. I never quiet got why she was drawn to me. I am a raindrop small and unimportant but she is the ocean commanding and dangerously beautiful. I will never be good enough for her but I want to be I need to be. She is the world I wanted to live in. She helped me escape the mundane and broken reality I was living in. Her smile encompasses beauty. All she had to do is show up and I melt into a puddle of manliness. She was the be all and end all of my existence. And surpassingly that realization, that fact doesn't scare me though it should. How can I be ok with giving some one the power to break me? I am ok with it though. Every second I am not with her I want to be and when I am with her the world melts into this big swirling color ball the holds her and that's all it is good for. No else could hold a candle to her and everything else I do is another thing keeping me from her. But our love, that forever kind that burning heat for one another meant that the fall, the heart ache could kill me and I was most defiantly on the course for the death. She always belonged to someone else and that someone else was Craig. The brooding crying emo artist but he was a silghtly unhinged and as posessive as they came. No, he won't give Manny up without a fight and neither will I. So they were stuck in this holding pattern where I love my dark angel with all I have though I am too much of a man to admit it. I worship the ground she walks on because unlike Emma or Ellie she doesn't try to change me. I changed not because she asked me too but because I want to be better for her. She loves me in spite of my dangerous side or maybe because of it. I don't have to watch my every move with her. Like I did with the other two. I can be me without reservation. But I have changed for the good I think. I have stopped drinking not because she asked me to but because she asked why I drank if I knew how much trouble I would get into. I didn't have an answer for her so I stopped doing it. I can sit in complete silence with her and feel like I've said a million things I can be entangled in her and never want to move. She makes me that comfortable. I can watch her sleep and feel complete.

Watching her glide towards me on one of those forbidden meeting that we both get such a thrill out of organizing. Her hips are swaying and I can see the smallest glimpse of her butterscotch colored stomach. Her midnight colored hair hovers around her face covering her in a mystery I'd like nothing more then to unravel. She fills my brain with her face and baby pink and blue swirls if contentment. She snakes her self around my body so that I am completely covering her and she places her soft butterfly wing lips to mine. I taste her vanilla raspberry lips gloss. She smells of lily lotion and green tea body spray two scents that shouldn't mix well but on her they do. We meet like this almost every night and every time it's like the first time. She garbs me by my hand and pulls me towards my bike that is sitting only a few feet from us and this is the first time I am seeing anything other than her Godiva eyes and her petal soft lips. She is wearing a short black skirt that hugs her in places only I have touched and a hot pink shirt patterned with stars sprinkled across it. Hot pink elfin shoe adorned her feet and I laugh to myself because I know by the end of the night she'll be begging for me to carry her. I speak now though I could bask in the silence forever. "Baby, how are you suppose to ride in that?"

She simply smiled at me in her siren way places a slim prefect finger to my lips and pushes me towards the bike. I get on the bike and she places her self behind me and we're off to a party in another town were no one would find us. Where we can be together without worries. We reach a house that my angel knows but I don't. She walks so close to me she could wear me like a second skin. We enter the party and the base from some nondescript rap song fills my ears. As I watch her body snake to the rhyme I find a new appreciation for the music I usually detest as we enter the main room every male eye in the room is on her but none of them see her the way I do. Like a goddess all tan skin and never ending comfort they see her, as she isn't all gold glittery shine and sex. She emulated it, She oozed it but it wasn't for them it was for me. I knew that because she never so much as batted an eyelash at any of them except me. She began dancing again grinding her body into mine and I knew what everyone around me was thinking and they were right. I was the luckiest guy there.

Out the corner of my eye I saw something that made my heart stop right in mid beat. Walking towards us was Paige and Jimmy. I spun her around so she could see them all the color drained from her face. Paige without missing a beat walked up to us a smile plastered on her almost plastic façade. "Manny hon I see your taste is getting better and better. After what Craig did to you he deserves this but if he finds out there will be hell to pay" the smile faded slightly and she looked almost serious "we won't tell " she whispered "right Jimmy" she nudged him and he nodded. Something about this situation didn't sit right with me but I sallowed it and let it slide because if my angel was happy then so was I. We moved through our night. Me following the grace and beauty of my private dancer. We headed home and I savored her heat that surrounded me and her clean soft smell that invaded every part of me. She was my dark angel my dark amongst the over powering light. She gave me a sleep I didn't want to wake from. She smiled and assaulted me with her candy-coated kisses. She started to walk away trailing our hands between us only letting go when she had too. Watching the distance between our bodies grow was killing me and the part where I had to send her back to him every night was getting harder and harder.

I know Craig pretends he doesn't notice that the look of love that used to resituate through her eyes was no longer there. He pretends that her fragile heart is still beating for him because he was to much of a baby just to back away slowly he was going to hold on to her until she was suffocated by him. The colors that swirl in my head for her were the most beautiful I have ever seen. She is my dark angel, my cotton candy; chocolate covered cherry scented peace. My reason to stop believing that the world was out to get me. She has restored my faith in people. Her kisses like warm honey brings me happiness I have never known. Her smile is like the sweetest truth and I reveal in it every chance I get. I love her like I have never loved anything but she always belonged to someone else. I know that but I also know that I would die before I let Craig take her form me.


	2. redeeming angel

_A/N: I don't ownany of it wish I did I'dbe marryingDaniel Clarke!_

Manny's Point of view

I've given him a million reasons to leave me. He won't though he stays right here with his big puppy dog brown eyes. Always whining and accusing me of not loving him enough. After Ashley he was so worried and scared and all I wanted to do was save him but I can't save him if he refuses to be saved.

I didn't want this didn't want to need someone like I need Sean it started out innocent enough. I needed to escape Craig he was everywhere I was. I had almost forgotten how to breathe without Craig reminding me. I found Sean alone at some party looking sad and heartbroken and I thought I can save him too and I am saving him better then I ever did with Craig anyway. Sean gives me this feeling in every extremity of my body. This tingling feeling as though all my finger and toes could fall off and as long as Sean was there to tell me I was still his Carmel colored love then I would be okay with it.

He gives me this sticky sweet gooey gummy feeling in my stomach. I dream about him in Technicolor so I can bask in all the new colors he gives me. He is my reason to fall asleep. No one sees me quiet the way he does. I can look my worst and call him the worst names I got in my arsenal and he still loves me. There are no accusations, no expectations, and no pity games. Craig's Kisses are nice, comfortable, something I know. But Sean's Kisses will set me on fire burn me to the point of no return. His kisses always taste of danger, hope and always of love where as Craig's just tasted of habit and duty

Craig is so gentle so nice. He doesn't fight with me afraid that he'll actually have to be alone. He is afraid I might break. But Sean isn't as gentle and this may sound sick I liked when he hurt me not in that sick twisted way and it's not like he beat me. But when we kissed and he wrapped his roaming fingers in my hair and gave it a light tug it made me spin with want for him.

Sean and mine's relationship isn't just about the touching parts. I can sit in complete silence with him and not feel awkward. I see the bluest sky and the most glowing sun when I am with him. Everything that touches my lips tastes better when I eat it in his presence. He can make the most inane things worth doing.

I tell time by how many moments between the moments I see him. He makes me happier then I have ever been in my life. A love like ours is as dangerous as it is beautiful. As explosive as it is healing. When the bomb finally explodes I am not sure I can take the fall out.

We meet in the same spot every night and nights apart feel like years I wait for him in the inky darkness. I would wait for my hero my savoir forever if he asks for it. And I hear his muffled footsteps and as he steps in to the circle of light. He emerges form the darkness like some fallen angel seeking redemption. He radiates pain and I know something is wrong. His wild sea foam eyes tell of his hurt. I don't speak. I don't have to I just fit my body so perfectly into his embrace. I let him take me over. Posses me like some lonely spirit seeking help. I know he'll tell me when he's ready until then I erase his pain with kisses. Kisses that sizzle with passion float with feelings and hang with caring.

He speaks, a bitter, sad, self-doubting edge clouds his usually strong confident voice "He hates me" he confides in me. "Who?" I question. The urge to make the pain go away spins in my stomach like an unstoppable merry-go-round

"Tracker" he answers "he angry because I am doing this without him I am living my life alone and I am doing ok. He said something's that hurt. I don't want to think about that now. I am here with you and all is right with the world"

Not with anyone did I want to take their pain and bare it as mine own if they would smile but with Sean I'd sell my soul to see him happy. I kissed him until we were both intoxicated with the passion. Everyone should have a love like ours then there would be no drugs. Raw emotions could get you high. I know my unending, unyielding. And unrelenting weakness for him will be the death of me but atleast I'll die happy

I want save Craig from himself, from his feelings, and from me but I can't save him. I guess I should cut my losses but I just can't let go the little girl in me still sees him as my prince charming. I know it sounds selfish but I don't stay for me because honestly I don't get much out of it anymore. Our relationship stopped being about "us" and started being all him. I'll always be there when Craig needs me because he needs me. I am all he's got. Loving Sean keeps me sane, gives me all reasons I need to get out of bed but I am wearing thin loving him and saving some one else.

I know there is no saving Craig he was doomed from the start but you can't blame a girl for trying. He gives you that lost puppy dog vibe. Do you have the heart to leave the lost puppy dog to be trampled by the world? I can't leave the puppy. I must feed it and help it but that doesn't mean that other puppy's don't penetrate my vision.

I know I sound confused and all mixed up but for the only time in my life I see things clearly no through that gray film I had over everything that film of sadness. I see things with the vibrant color of hope and love.

A part of me will always care for Craig and all of me know I can't leave him. He just couldn't deal and I will not be his demise his reasoning for hating the world and himself even more. I just don't have the heart to abandon him like everyone else has. I don't want him to right about girls but I guess I am making him right in a way but you can't help which way your emotions flow with guilt no more then you can change the course of a river with a single stone

So I keep on loving Sean and trying to Save Craig. I know when this mystery is solved and the jig is up my world will crack in half and I will go crazy form the after math. Some Jumps are just worth the crash at the bottom.


	3. descent into maddness

_A/N: another chapter I don't own the characters but I do own the story and this chap doesn't make a lot of sense it's not supposes to I kinda wanna show Craig's descent into madness as it were._

She loves me I know she does. The mantra has played in my distorted brain for awhile now trying to convince my overly suspicious mind that Manny would love me until hell rained down on us. After all I had put her through all the pain and heart break when I needed her the most there she was strong backed and ready to stand next to me but I guess I just went to far pushed until she had no choice but to fall from grace. My psychosis is taking over for the thinking part of my brain though and I want to make her pay make her crumble like she has me without knowing and I start to formulate plans and schemes to get her to make her pay. This can't possibly be my fault. I couldn't possibly have caused her to stop loving me. I can she it in her eyes that she doesn't love me anymore. I will never let her go never let her go on with her life. I need her more then anyone else she is what keeps me from hurting myself and people around me if she leaves then I won't know how to be. I can't do this without her and even if I could I wouldn't want to. She will leave and be happy and I will stay her and rot. I don't think so if I can't be happy no one can, especially her. She the cause of all of this if she had just loved me the way I deserved the way I needed to be loved then I wouldn't be sitting here planning her emotional demise. This is all her doing cause it wasn't me I am sick I don't know what I do to people I can't help it. I wonder if there is someone else pulling her heart string since I am no longer the puppet master I wonder if he knows about her sick, crazy boyfriend at home the one that will destroy him and her beyond repair if that's what' s going on. What gives her the right to try and find happiness? When I need her?

I wander the streets alone tonight trying to work out my plan to hurt her, to leave her broken. I wander upon a deserted street that I don't think I had ever been on I. I turn and there I am staring up at Manny's house of all the places to lead myself it's here with her only a few feet away. I want hurt her for doing this to me for not loving me in all the ways I deserved in all the ways I had loved Ashley. As I walk closer to her yard I hear a bike down the street and I watch it get closer and being to slow and I notice Sean is on the bike. He stop a look of complete shock on his face "h-e-e-y Craig" he stutters "what are you doing here it's late?" he questions. I smile a slow easy smile" oh you know gad to see my girl before bed" I tell him. I don't want things looking bad "what about you what are you doing out?" I ask him "oh dude I couldn't sleep so I took the bike out for a drive" he answers with ease. I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know what it was. He looked angry but not just angry but homicidal. Before I can ask though he turns the bike back on and says, "well I let you get to Manny. I should get home anyway " with that he's gone as quickly as he appears. I throw rocks at Manny's window until she comes to it. She climbs down to me and hugs me gently I go in for a kiss it's nice but she hesitate. Her kisses just aren't the same. I look at her hurt in my eyes and whisper "why don't you love me anymore" shock fills her eyes followed closely by fear "Craig I don't know what you're talking about you know I love you." This makes me angry that she can just lie to me like that blood red spots fill my vision and all I see is my rage the object of my objection. I no longer she the girl who stuck by me or the girl who gave up so much to be with me I see a lying cheating good for nothing bitch. I see a target.

"Liar" I spit in her face "filthy liar" I scream again. "I am crazy not stupid I know you and I know you're lying to me Bitch" I angrily snarl at her. "Craig that's not how it is I love you" she whimpers sounding like a kicked puppy "shut up" I scream as I grab her by her arm. I push her as hard as I can against the house "ok Bitch you love me and you will be with me forever there's no way out of it now. You're mine always I hear about you touching another guy about you even breathing on anyone who isn't me I kill him and make you wish you were dead" I threaten.

All the color drains from her face and she beings soft gentle sobs "baby don't be like that " she tells me as she covers my face in feather soft kisses. The angry haze clears and I can see again I comfort her and kiss her one last time then send her to bed as I walk off towards home.

I won't give her up she loves me. Either she'll love me forever or she'll pay dearly either way I win


	4. fight of my life

_I don't own degrassi or any of the characters but I am working on a plan to make Daniel Clark my love slave so far that plan isn't working so well for me but anyway on with the story_

I entered my house my vision clouded by rage and realization. I love Manny she my saving grace my truth without exception but I wasn't sure I could keep sharing her with him. My anger driven thoughts were intercepted by my angel's ring tone on my phone. I slowed my breathing and answered the phone.

She was crying and babbling about HIM and bruises and deranged people. I didn't understand the words but the meaning was beyond clear she needed me. It dawned on me that as much as she was the opposite of Ellie in a way she was the same. They both had the need to hurt themselves. Ellie hurt her self physically. Manny's need for pain was emotional. While Elle's scars laced her body. Manny's laced her heart and soul. I wanted to help her just like I helped Ellie but not for the same reason. I wanted to help Ellie because no one else would. I wanted to help Manny because she didn't need me but I needed her and she helped me so it was time to return the favor and all thoughts of ever living without my candy coated partially broken princess were gone.

I rushed to her and found her a rambling, crying mass of running mascara and trembling body parts. Even in the dark I can see the bruises forming on her shoulders from where he grabbed her. Anger surged through every part of me even parts I didn't know could feel anger. I wanted to maim him hurt him beyond repair. I wanted even more for her to smile to laugh to kiss me to take my anger away so I wouldn't have to feel these feelings. I was being selfish and unfair but I didn't know how to deal with this. Didn't know how to go about this. I couldn't beat him up and I couldn't keep her away from him. I didn't know how to go about this. All I knew is that he was hurting the person I loved and I wouldn't stand for that. I held her while she cried and comforted her until she was calm enough and then I spoke to her "Baby, we can't let him do this to you anymore I think it's time you leave him"

She looked shocked at first but her look softened and she smiled the moonbeam sunlight smile the one that could light the corners of a dark room. "You're right Sean I need to leave him. But he's crazy what if he hurts me or worse you I may deserve it for staying so long but if you get hurt I'll fall apart I'll die and I can't deal with that." My turn to smile and I flippantly replied "It take a whole lot more then Craig to hurt me" I embraced her in a hug that promised her a thousand things. I promised her forever, I promised her protection, and I promised her relief, and above all I promised her love.

"I love you" she purred in my ear and there were more emotions and promises in those three words then in any document ever written. " Let's get out of here please" she pleaded with me. I was reluctant. There was this salty sour lemon ball of doubt in the pit of my stomach, there was a forever dread lingering in my every atom of my being. When I looked at her Hershey tinted eyes glistening with emotion and unshed tears I couldn't tell her no so out we went. She wanted to go somewhere quiet so we went to the ravine. Everyone had cleared out for the night leaving the place looking like a graveyard for beer cans and broken dreams. It's hard to imagine anyone wanting to be here with people slobbering and pawing at you but to each there own I guess. With the embodiment of beauty standing among the litter it almost seemed a worthy sight to behold.

We settled on a picnic table cuddled as close to me as she could get with out actually climbing into my clothes with em. It amazed me how her body fit so perfectly next to mine. It seemed as though we were to pieces of a puzzle that had been lost and finally reunited. She shivered slightly and I noticed her attire. A short pair of red cheerleading shorts and a black tank top. Not exactly the kind of attire made for a fall night in Canada. I slipped off my hoodie and helped her into it. She was so cute as she pulled the collar to her nose and inhaled my scent. Her soft taffy thick and whisky smooth voice invaded my head and the surrounding air. "I love the way you smell like clean laundry and soap, like sunshine and lemonade, like summer, like carnivals and beaches. Then there a smell that so uniquely you that I know you near just by the smell" she laughed then a sound that closely resembled chirping birds and flute music. I snuggled closer to her in the hope that if I got close enough that we would become one and then we'd never have to be apart. She twisted to face me and looked in my eyes. I could see the growing of flowers and baby laughs I could see true love and warm summer days I could see my past and out future all converge in her eyes.

We stayed in that position until the sky started to get pinker and we began to walk back to my bike we walked shoulder to shoulder like this Siamese love oddity that none could tell apart let alone separate. I took her home and dropped her off. I lost my self in that good bye kiss and it was the most amazing kiss ever it held all out yesterdays in it and all of our tomorrows. It had had the forever love we had promised each other and the never of knowing we never wanted to part. Our entire relationship was in that one kiss. We played out our lives in that kiss. And it gave us something to cling to.

I wish that I could say that I didn't have a feeling that this would be the last kiss we ever shared but somewhere deep within the pits of my darkness I knew that this was it so it better be good and it was but it was also goodbye.

I stayed with her until she feel asleep then I crept from her window. I had this eternal battle going on with my head and my heart. My head knew what I had to do but my heart screamed and begged and pleaded for me to reconsider because taking on Craig was about as crazy as he was becoming. Looking for a fight was never good but it had to be done right?

I had this battle all the way back to my house. I opened the door to my apartment and when I did the smile that I had faded from my face because before stood Craig. He Looked normal until you got to his eyes were red and had the appearance of a psychopaths eyes right before the kill. He had look of a predator before the hunt. They were scary enough to strike fear in the heart of almost anyone but I wasn't almost anyone. If he wanted what I had then he'd have to fight me for it. Knowing this didn't make it right or easy it just made it a fact. So I readied my body and steadied my breathing this would be the fight of my life or for it depending on the out come.


	5. your wish is my command

_I don't own these characters but I do own the story line._

One phone call was all it took to enrage me beyond repair. It took one phone call to turn me from Craig into a homicidal manic. That one phone call was from my friend Jimmy. He wanted to tell me what he saw at a party with Paige. He thought I should know. Atleast that's what he said but I think he just did it because he still harbors this hatred for Sean and if he could make him suffer he would. Dear Jimmy had no idea what chain of events he set in motion. He had no idea how many people would pay for his loose lips.

One phone call has me sitting in Sean living room waiting for the treacherous bastard because some one has to pay for Manny's betrayal and if I hurt him then I hurt her. He walks in the door a smile plastered on his face. I know he's thinking of her. His smile quickly fades. His stance is the stance of a warrior ready for fight and he was ready. He was angry but not just for me being in his house he was angry for many more reason then that and his stare was almost enough to make me pack up my notions of revenge and go home. Almost. I was gonna get what I came for and I came for blood.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you Craig," he said in a sarcastically dry voice he moved towards me his movements precise and calculated. He knows the perfect position to be in to place himself between the door and me so if I chose to run. There'd be no where to run to. I had no intention of running though

"You're a bastard" I told him "you took the one thing that kept me sane and for that you must pay" and even as the words crept out of my mouth they sound like some cheesy action movie dialogue. He laughed at me and the hollow sound of his laughed bounced off his empty walls and off every nerve in my body increasing my anger even more until I couldn't think anymore. "Think it's funny do you? You stole her out from under my nose and not only does that make you an asshole but also a coward" I raged at him. He laughed again and for the first time since he entered the apartment he looked at me and the intensity of it burned me to the bone.

"You really think I stole her? I never stole her she came willingly you were so busy feeling sorry for your self and loving Ashley that you didn't even notice she was gone. You were so worried about you that you didn't even care that she would have followed you to your death and she got so tired of being the only one who cared she just stopped caring. No, Craig I didn't do this to you. You did this to you"

It was snow my turn to laugh. There was no humor in my laugh. I laughed because I didn't know what else to do. "I loved her don't you dare try to make you or her the victim in this I am the victim. Did you think that you and the whore would get away with this? Did you think you'd just have her? Do you really think she loves you? She doesn't your just another thing to fill her time. She's just under stress. She loves me and she'll always come back to me to be my little whore" I taunted him with my words not because I actually believed them but because I knew they'd hurt him. I was wrong my words only made him angry. His eyes turned cold and deadly and I knew I had messed up.

"If you ever speak about Manny like that again there will be no fight because I will kill you where you stand" he barely spoke above a whisper but that didn't make his words any less serious or deadly. He was through playing with me and I knew it. He spoke again and this time his words were even and contained. " You think you love her? What you do to her is not love. Since you seem to be new to this I'll explain to you what love is. Love is knowing that you'd die for that person. Love is wanting her to be happy even if it's not with you. If Manny told me that she wanted to be with someone else that she loved someone else I'd let her go because I want her to be happy. Love is doing anything to dry her tears it's an aching gin your stomach so intense you would crumble from the shear force of it. You haven't a clue what love is and you have no clue how important Manny's safety and happiness is to me. You want her that bad your going to have to kill me and even then she won't have you. She was planning on leaving you. You know."

An evil smile graced my features. H e had spoken the magic words. The words this whole encounter was about. "I thought you' d never ask " I spat. Out of my pocket I produced a gun a colt forty-five I had found in Joey's closet. I could see the instant of fear and doubt cross his face but he quickly checked it. I raised the gun and pointed it in his direction. "Your wish is my command," I said.

_Would you guys be highly upset with me if I killed off Sean cuzz if you would I can re-write it. But as a warning I don't do happy endings well._


	6. ending it, killing him

I don't own degrassi but if I did you would all be invited to my wedding to Daniel Clarke

Manny's point of view

He's not answering my calls. Maybe he's still angry with me. He always seems to be angry with me. I know I shouldn't have told him I loved him it tasted like acrid smoke on my lips pushing it's way out clouding the air then drifting away only leaving poison as a reminder that it was ever there. Craig is the worst kind of poison. I don't love him most of the time I don't even like him. I seem to lose all my sense when his around and all that's left is this over whelming need to save him. To help him feel better that I forget that I have my own feelings and they'll never be for him. Sean is my light in the dark, that warm comfort just before I fall asleep. He is the sunshine against my eyes when I wake up. Craig is the dark dream that interrupts my sleep. He is the alarm clock awaking me from my happiness and I am not entirely sure how to shut it off. That's why I am calling him to end the disturbance. I think it would be rude to end it with his answering machine.

I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach like worms crawling in and out of feeling of doubt this sense of dread has settled it's self over my day. Any moment I am excepting the sky to fall in around me the water to turn to blood and happening of apocalyptic proportions to occur atleast something less scary to happen but it doesn't. I just kind drift from moment to moment waiting for this bad thing to happen or Craig to call or Sean who I miss like an amputee misses it lost limb.

My thoughts drift to Sean as they often do. I see his blue green eyes smiling at me. I see the colors of happiness swirling around those hypnotizing eyes. For a moment all thought of Craig and sadness and bad things float from my mind and all that remains is him and his smile his eyes his breath on my cheek his voice in my ear all of it so real it's like he's in my room with me. He's always in my head so why not my room too. He is all I had and I won't lose him. I know if I do then I lose the only part of me that matters. I want a quick break-up with Craig. No fighting because if we start fighting his natural argumentative nature will come out and I will never get what I came for a clean break from him.

So I sit in wait restlessness gnawing at my body. Waiting for freedom. I am also waiting for my happiness to call. I know it's dangerous to place all your happiness on someone but it's not something I can control. When I am with Sean the planets align and the sun shines flowers blow birds sings children share candy nothing can penetrate this shield of utter continent that settles in all the right places and all her problems don't seem important or even worthy of her attention.

She distracted from her happy thoughts by the ring tone of her phone. She looks at her screen and doesn't recognize the number. "Hello" she answers tentatively

"Manny, it's Jimmy I think I royal screwed up and I am so very sorry I thought I was doing the right thing." He hurriedly replied. My heart dropped to my toes. I think it actually stopped beating. I automatically knew what he had done and what that bad feeling in my stomach was all about.

"What happened Jimmy" I asked. Although I already knew his answer I guess I just needed confirmation because not asking would stop my biggest fear from being reality.

"I want to apologize again but I kinda called Craig and told him what I saw at that party. He's my friend I though t he should know. I never thought he would take it this far or hurt anyone over a girl he doesn't even love" His voice wavered and died out

"You what! How could you? You have killed him jimmy are you happy because not only have you killed him you've killed me too. A double homicide with one phone call. Ted Bundy could learn a lot from you" The anger at him and the fright of knowing what was about to happen or already happened clouded my thought as well as my vision. I quickly searched through my call list until I found Paige's number.

Her phone rang until she answered. I could keep the panic from my voice and when I spoke it kind of came out as one big word. "Paige, Jimmy told Craig he's going after Sean help me please!"

"Manny, Hun calm down I'll be there in a second and we'll go to Sean" she replied fright edged her voice too. She sounded as scared as I felt because we both knew what he is capable of and we know no good can come of this situation.

I rushed on to my front lawn tears completely obstructing my eyesight. My entire body quivered and shook and I could think or breathe or even stand I had collapsed on my grass. I was so very frightened. I was more frightened then if Craig was coming after me because I knew how to handle him but Sean would let his temper get the best of him and cause Craig to do irrational crazy things. I was so desperate for some sort of update or help that I called Craig's phone again.

I heard the click of someone answering. "Your Boyfriend's gonna die! You little lying, cheating bitch. Then your Next" he erupted in the phone. Then the line went dead. I started hysterically bawling. The last thing I saw before my world went dark was Paige rushing towards me.

I know your expecting the showdown between Craig and Sean but I can't figure out how it will end so I wrote this so I can figure it out. Th final result will be up shortly I promise and if I do kill Sean I will continue the story so you know what happened after wards


	7. the death scene

_you know the drill I don't own anything_

Sean P.O.V

The blood rushed to my head and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart and her crying. I could hear her heart break and it was hurting me more then Craig ever could. I stood not moving trying not to look scared or nervous but inside I just wanted to cry to fall apart to beg him not to do this to her. I didn't matter because I didn't have a whole lot to live for all I had was her and that was enough.

Craig looked so unlike him self he looked crazy and unstable he looked capable of murder and as I looked at him I wasn't thinking about him or that gun in his hand I was thinking about Manny. Leave it to her to be on my mind even in the worst of situations. I knew if this played out the way I was almost certain it would then Craig would not only be killing me but her too. In the end it would be my fault and I would have killed another person. Just because I didn't pull the trigger doesn't make her any less dead. Just because she's still breathing doesn't mean she's alive. I want better for her. Her demise will be my fault because I knew she was someone else and still I had to have her. I am like a greedy child I take what I want never considering how it will effect anyone else.

He spoke and interrupted my thoughts " I figured that since I was already cast as the bad guy in your little melodrama that I minus as well become the bad guy. So this is how your story ends because the good guy doesn't get the girl and neither of you will live happily ever after. But atleast she'll live I can't say the same for you. I don't know how you ended up being the good guy because you're the bad boy right. The one who only cares about him self. Manny neutered until you followed her like a broken puppy. She never loved you. Hoe does it feel to be used for once because that's all you were to her a toy."

"So tell me Craig who were you trying to convince me or yourself that Manny doesn't really love me and never will. Because it sounds to me that your not enlightening me to the truth your saving your self with lies. " I spat at him. I knew goading him was the wrong thing to do but that trademark Sean sarcasm kicked in and I had no other choice. He began to seethe with what he saw as my insolence but to me it was my way of surviving. A defense mechanism that will kill me in the end. He shook with anger and he began to shake his head back and forth quicker and quicker until his head was swinging so fast I couldn't keep up with it's movement so I began to speak some more in the hope that I would frustrate him so much he'd crack. "This isn't some bad teenage soap opera were they crazy kid gets the girl no matter how badly he treats her and you treat Manny like Shit. You ignore her until it's convenient for you. Did you really think she'd stick around for that? When she could come to someone who didn't wish she were anyone else. She went to someone who loved her for her not tried to make her someone else." I knew by the look on his face that I had struck a nerve that I should have gone near because the danger in his eyes turned hard and I couldn't read his look that's when I knew we were in trouble.

"You're right I don't love her. She loves me though and that's what I need. She a big girl she can take care of herself she doesn't need me to take care of her. But I need taking care of." He said and I knew that he believed it with all his heart he really thought that's how things worked. He couldn't have been more wrong and now I and more importantly Manny would have to pay for it.

"Do you really think that's how things are? Do you have any idea how lonely it is caring for someone who doesn't care for you? It's not fair to put her through that" I was grasping for anything to keep his mind off of what he wanted to do maybe just maybe I could stop him. In the back of my head I knew that it was worthless. I would die here alone without any solace or love. Suddenly Craig's head snapped up and that killer look in his eyes returned he once again pointed the gun at me.

"Enough talk" he growled at me. I saw hie hand squeeze the trigger lightly.

Suddenly Manny and Paige burst through my door. Manny had the look of a mama bear protecting her young. Her eyes wild and more scared then I have ever seen in my life. She screamed loud and long. "Craig please don't. It's my fault don't hurt him take me instead I should have ended you and me when I fell in love with Sean. I am sorry but don't hurt me" she pleaded with her words as well as her eyes. She started to walk towards him. She crept in his direction an inch at a time "just put it down we can fix this. We'll figure it out there is no need for this senseless violence" she threw every tired cliché she knew at him. Trying to save me.

"Come on Craig is this really how you want your life to end? Because if you hurt him your going to jail and that's the end of your life as well as Sean and possibly Manny's do you really want all that lose of life on your hands?" Paige asked also slowly stepping towards him. "We can get you help; we can save you just let us" she coaxed a pleading look taking over her usually commanding features. She took Another step and one more. At this point both her and Manny stood between Craig and I. I didn't want them there I didn't want them hurt. "Move" I ordered " I don't want you hurt" I told them but they didn't even glance at me.

" You think it's that easy that you'll walk in her all cute and pleading with your bossy overly bitchy friend and he'll be saved? That I'll listen to you after you lied to me and cheated on me? Well baby that's not how things work someone has to pay for your betrayal either you or him. Take your pick" Craig told her. All the progress I had made was wiped away and he was as angry as when he first arrived. He knew I wouldn't let him hurt her so in the end it was always me.

"Shoot me" she challenged "do it if it makes you feel like a man but just remember that you will be killing the only person that cares about you that. You will be destroying your self as well as me and no one will ever look at you as anything other then a monster" She wore a satisfied look on her face as he placed the gun on the floor at his feet. She smiled slightly at him but quickly turned and ran to me. She beamed at me with the smile so beautiful so breathe taking that I went blind from its wonder. She embraced me in a hug so strong that air was becoming an issue. She kissed me on the lips.

I heard a growl of anger and a gun shot. Before I could think or breath or move I feel to the floor and heard Manny's heart breaking scream and it dawned on me what had happened. Craig had won. He had end to lives with one shot and there would be no happily ever after for me.

_It took me forever to write this chapter. I know I wrote it like six times until i was even alittle happy with it.I was unsure how it should play out. I hope it meets your approvoal. I am sorry to all those who didn't want me to kill sean but I had too because if I didn't I have to rewrite the entir story and that just wouldn't do_


	8. the face off

_I don't own them _

_for those of you who are confused just sean died_

Paige's POV

I have never seen anyone truly break before. I have seen them bend, and dent, and crack. I've never seen anyone break but as Sean hit the floor I saw Manny fall apart, completely shatter and in that moment I knew that life would never be the same. She would never be the same. I saw her kneel next to Sean. Her body shaking so severally that she couldn't stay on her feet any longer. I watched in awe and horror as the couple shared his last moments. She lovingly brushed his hair back from his face and repeated a mantra that switched from "I love you" to "don't leave me" and although I know Sean was feeling the ultimately pain and reality all his eyes held was completely adoration for the lovely little girl holding him.

"I love you" he whispered "and I will never leave you. I am always watching and loving you. Remember that you are my dark princess my only happiness in a world full of hatred" with all that said he placed a single kiss on her lips. A kiss so heart felt and sweet I could feel the honey slide through even my veins. He died right there in the loving arms of his only caretaker and best friend. If I had to die I would like to do in the arms of someone who cared as deeply for me a Manny does for Sean. "Your my hero. I'll never forget you and no one else will ever forget you either. I'llmake this my last promise to you" She declared placing a final kiss on his cooling hand.

Manny's temperament quickly changed from utter heartbreak to all consuming, crazy. life altering anger. The kind of anger that ended lives and crushed its yielder. Her beautiful face quickly shifted form heart retching to scary and her gaze flicked to her destroyer, her torturer, and her first love. Almost before I could catch her she darted towards him. As she passed me I wrapped my arms around her waist hoping with my entire being that I could stop her from ruining her slim chance of ever being ok by adding guilt to her emotional work load. Because losing the love of your life by the hands of someone you use to care about was close to impossible to survive for even the strongest person and I knew that any more would kill her. First she struggled kicked and screamed in my arms. She begged and pleaded for me to let her go to let her destroy him the way he had destroyed her. In that instant I felt her die as surely as hearing her heart stop. And I knew that even though she'd still be there in the months to come she wouldn't really live because she had died right there an the dingy apartment floor with the only person who ever truly loved her. I wanted to cry to fall apart, to curl in to the fetal position and mourn for all the lose. Sean's lose as well as the lose of the sweet happy bubbly girl I knew because that girl would not survive this I knew she was gone forever. Only thing this new girlshared with the one who had been there only moments before wasthe same face. I couldn't do those things yet I couldn't even miss him yet not when I had to try to salvage as much of Manny's sanity as one person could.

"I hate you " she seethed "that is why you will always be alone because no one will ever care about a cold selfish crazy cock sucker like you." She informed him. I could see by the look in his eyes that the comments couldn't phase him yet because he was still strung out on the rushtaking a life had given him. But Manny continued her verbal assault. " I kept you around cause I thought you need me but you didn't need me. You need a straitjacket and a rubber room. If it it's the last thing I'll ever do I'll make sure you get it because it's the least I can do for you" she spat this last part out like it left a horrible taste in her mouth and a malicious smile found her lips. I didn't like that smile it just didn't fit on her angelic face.

Craig began to laugh hysterically like all of Manny's berating was the funniest thing ever to grace his ears. " Manuelle dear, do you honestly think that those walls could hold me. Do you think that anyone would listen to any of the words that came from the lips of a whore? When I get done with you they'll believe you killed him and you're the crazy one." Even as he spoke the words I knew he didn't actually believe them. He was just trying to shake her confidence but it wasn't working because she still stood there shaking with anger revenge running laps in her brain.

" Whatever Craig that's why Ashley couldn't stand to even look at you. You were always blaming your problems and short comings on others or your illness it was never you. Well guess what baby you are your illness it has always been you and that's why people tip toe around you because you a homicidal failure who can't do anything right. I mean hell you could even keep a relationship with someone who cared about you. You pushed me to this then laid all the blame on Sean and I because god forbid you actually own up to anything." By the look on his face she had struck a nerve and he barreled towards us with anger on his face but his anger couldn't even begin to match with Manny's hers made her very close to invincible. I knewshe would n'tlet him get away with this and somewhere deep inside he knew it too.I Accepted the inevitable. I let go and backed up but stayed close enough in case things got out of hand. When Craig got into her reach she threw a punch so powerful it hurt me and when it connected with his jaw I heard two snaps and knew she had broken something. Craig began to mumble incoherently but still stepped to her .he wrapped his arms around her throat and I reached for him but Manny put her hand up and stooped me. He began to choke her. Her face turned this unflattering shade of purple and just when I thought I'd have to kill him to get him off of her the police bust through the doorwith the soundsyelling voice and splintering wood annoucing that our saviors had arrived.

"Let go of her" a powerful looking officer yelled at Craig while another officer ran to separate the two irate people. A third officer ran to me and I shakily explained what had happened between gasping breaths. I was still fighting the tears that I knew were coming. They placed Craig under arrest, called an ambulance, covered up Sean and escorted us down stairs.

As Manny and I sat at the bottom of the stairs we cried holding each other close. We cried until we thought we could drown and still salt the earth with our tears. We cried for Sean. We cried for Craig. We cried for death and for life. We cried for heartbreak and we cried for an existance that would never be the same. But mostly importantly we cried for each other because life was about to get real bumpy for both of us.


	9. life without him

_Since crashetburn is confused I'll explain. Craig is going crazy in this story hence the sudden rush to be confrontational. I don't know if you've seen the episodes where Craig is bipolar (if you haven't I am sorry if I ruined anything for you) but he freaks out and beats up Joey so I kind of extended that a little. As for the Jimmy thing He wasn't really conspiring with Craig he just told him what he saw. He was being of friend the part about Sean and the hatred it was Craig's crazy mind coming up with things._

Manny's POV

He always told me that this would end badly. He told me that if Craig ever found out he'd kill him. If he told me once he told me a million times that he would die young. I didn't believe him. Until now until I am dressing myself in his favorite outfit. I knew that some people would think that my long black and red hippie skirt with the tight black tank top was inappropriate. But I didn't dress like this for them I put these clothes on because I knew that he was watching me and smiling because he approved and his was the only approval I needed.

After that horrific night I became a shell. I just sat in my room and cried. I didn't this for about three months until I remembered my promise to him and I began to set up this memorial for him. I gathered every bit of courage and drive I had. I enlisted Paige's help to make this the greatest remembrance ceremony in the history of ceremonies. I threw myself whole-heartedly into this so that I wouldn't have to think about anything. I invited everyone in school including the entire teaching staff and the principal. I invited his mother and father, his brother, Ellie, and Ellie's mother. I was going to prove to them that he was a better person in his seventeen years then they could ever dream of being. I was intent on making them feel useless and rat like for the way they treated him in his life. Now I had a reason to exist atleast for a little while any way. I immersed myself in this so I wouldn't have to remember that when this thing was over I'd be empty and useless again atleast planning this I had a greater purpose so it was all I thought about.

I would find myself standing at my closet looking for clothes to wear to meet him. I'd be almost dressed then I'd remember that I had no reason to be dressing and I relive that night. When that occurred I would sleep for days after wards I wouldn't eat the only thing I did was plan because he honored me with every breath he took while he was alive so I would honor him after he died.

I lived breathed ate and drank him when he was alive when I wasn't with him I was thinking about him if I wasn't thinking about him I was writing about him when I wasn't writing about him I was drawing him. Now that he was gone my life was empty devoid of any meaning. The colors he had placed in my brain where gone so all that remained where the dark reds of anger, the pale yellows of fear, The inky blackness of depression and the muddy brown of utter despair. So to erase all colors and thoughts I organized this thing for him.

People began packing into the gym there were candles, flowers, cards and pictures, there were letters and teddy bears and all the thing you would expect to see at a memorial every where. Paige was on my right and Marco was on my left. I can say one thing about these people who were shadowing me. They were the best friends a girl could ask for. They helped me and encouraged me. They cried with me and tried to get me to smile. But smiles where a thing of my past. I had little reason to smile. As we stood in front of these people I wanted to feel something. Pride, happiness, grief, anger but all I felt was numbness.

Everyone was settled and I made my way to the podium next to the large picture of Sean and I happy and smiling. AS I studied the picture I realized that the picture was taken just the day before he was killed. I fought urges to run and urges to cr. I tapped into that numbness and began to speak trying to keep my voice even and emotionless.

"Most of you here didn't know Sean very well. You knew what you had heard or you knew what little contact you had with him. I am unsure how well any of you knew him. I can say with complete confidence that none of you knew him like I did. To me he wasn't the thug, or the bully, or the bad boy, or the troublemaker, or the thief that you people knew him as. To me he a savior, a redeeming angel, A golden boy, He saved my life as well as my heart. He saved me from Craig as well as myself. He held me when I cried and smiled even when he hurt. He loved me more in our short time together then most of you will ever be loved in your entire existence and I loved him more then you can even conceive. He heeled me when I was cracked. We were each other's other half. Everything I needed I found in him and everything he that needed I embodied. I can honestly say that none of you have any clue about him or us because that kind of emotion that kind of passion that kind of love would crush your tiny brains with it's intensity. But I am not here to beguile you with how selfish and unfeeling you are. I will only mention once that most of you are here to look like you care because that's what you're suppose to do but you guys wouldn't know Sean if he punched and he has punched a lot of you. I am her to celebrate the life of one of the greatest and most complex people I have ever known."

My resolve to stay calm to be emotionless was slipping fast my knees were beginning to shake and I found myself leaning on Paige for support. I nodded at Marco and he began passing out books that had story of Sean in them and a Grey bracelet for everyone to wear in an ode to him because I figured they all owed him that much and so much more then I could ever make them do. " I have so many stories that I wanted to share and not enough time to tell them in so I wrote them all down. I included the bracelet you see as a reminder of his presence. You can wear it or not. But I beg you not to throw it out. he deserved more. This is all I could do for him and it doesn't seem enough. If I can change even one mind about him then I am satisfied that I tried my hardest." I took my leave of everyone because I couldn't only stand so much empty sympathy.

As I made my way towards the back of the gym I felt a hand on my arm I turned to face the phantom arm. There was jimmy looking all forlorned and guilty. Seeing him look this way gave me the smallest case of happiness but it wasn't enough to erase what he had done. He had killed Sean just because he didn't raise the gun him self didn't mean he didn't play a major role. The anger that I had felt on that ill-fated night ruined with such vengeance I almost fainted at its fury." What do you want?" I asked trying hard to keep the edge from my voice but I failed miserably. I a flinch in his demeanor like I had hit him. "U-m-m-m " he stuttered "I wanted to say I am sorry. I know that will never be enough and I can't hope that it will but I do want to tell you if you need anything just ask and you will get it." I tried cleansing breaths and claming thoughts but all I could think of was jimmy stuffed on a platter with an apple in his mouth. "To be honest Jimmy I am not interested in you apologizes or promises the only thing you could ever do for me is disappear actually you could never exist to start with then Sean would still be alive" with that said I turned from him and stormed away.

Well I had done it I had honored hi memory in the best way I knew how. I had given him a memorial and remind all the people who tried do hard to forget what a great person he was. I had said all the things to that he never got to say. I had made those people realize what I had lost what the whole world had lost when he was killed. This sense of accomplishment settled over me but it was only fleeting because soon the bigger realizations that I had no purpose or reason to be. I had no one to love me. Sure I had friends to care about me but my friends wouldn't hold me and tell me that I was all they ever needed. They just couldn't be what Sean was to me. I felt lost. I was lost in what I had lost and lost in what others have lost because of me. It would take a saint to forgive my sins and my saint had died. I quickly took me leave of Paige and Marco I know they wanted to be there for me. Eventually I would need them when my feelings had finally dwindled down to bad but now that they were so much worst I just needed the one thing I couldn't have.

I stood staring at Sean grave the head stone was so small and insignificant up against what he deserved. I began to pour out every feeling and thought that I had in the last four months. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore then I just sobbed and shook. I spoke because if I stood in silence I would tear my self to pieces. It's not fair but life is never fair. I guess I should have learned that by now. Life, destiny, fate call it what you wan tit is never fair. People think love is the best thing in the world all hearts and flowers and all around goodness. They didn't get the pain. The way it hurts even when it's good. They don't get the way it condemns you. If I didn't love him like I do this wouldn't hurt so much. I hate myself because I couldn't save him or help him. He made me believe in my self and in others most of all he made me believe in love I wish he could make me believe right now because it all seems so fucking pointless. I hat the fact that I can't just lay down and fall through the cracks that I can't quiet fade away. I have to keep going to hold up this brave front that everyone knows is false but are happy believing is real if it means that don't actually have to care. I have all these questions that no one will ever answer and all this guilt no one will ever dispel. I walk through the halls and school and I have become that girl you don't talk about out loud like voicing it loud enough for people to hear makes it real. It is real and scary. No amount of whispering behind directly placed hands makes it any less real or any less my fault.

I wake up every day knowing I had killed the last good thing about my life. All these thoughts and feeling tumbled through my head as I fell into a fitful sleep atop the grave of the one person I knew who deserved to live. Now thanks to me he never would. I don't think I've ever hated anyone more then I do the girl whom stares back at me in the mirror.

_This chap is super long and I don't know how I feel about it. I don't think it's my best_


	10. losing that fire

_I don't own them but a girl can dream_

Marco's POV

She doesn't live. She merely exists. I want to protect her. I want to save her from her demons but I can't. No one can save someone from themselves. She's still beautiful not even heartbreak and despair can change that but her beauty is no longer dangerous and exotic it's no longer as obvious as it once was. Now it's simply sad and dark like a car crash you can't take your eyes of. You know you shouldn't be witnessing someone's undoing but you can't stop watching because you might miss something important. She drifts from day to day no longer feeling or affecting anything. She is simply a by stander in her own life.

She stands in the mirror pretending to care what she looks like. She always putting on a show for Paige and I. She pretends so we don't nag and bug her to resume some semblance of normal. She goes to all the parties and hangs out with all the people but she doesn't participate. She's just apart of it like a chair or a picture that hang on the wall. I think the biggest tragedy is she lost her fire the one that attracted Sean to her to begin with. She lost what made her the amazing person she was. She will never be happy again and that hurts more then if this had all happened to me personally.

Her cell phone begins playing "material girl" by Madonna. A ghost of a smile lights her phone only for a second and I can almost see the Manny that we all knew and love but when that second was up all I could see was Manny's doppelganger, the girl that wore her face but wasn't really her. She put on the fakes smile I had ever witnessed and answered the phone "hey Paige" she says in a sugary sweet voice that could give me diabetes " yeah, we'll be waiting out front for you". She glanced once more in the mirror/. Satisfied that she had the appropriate amount of black on because that is all she wore now or days in less it was the bright pink fedora Sean gave her or the red skirt with the black tank top which was his favorite. It was like when he died all the colors in her world went with him. I know he would have wanted more then this for her but she refuses to hear me yeah she listens but she doesn't really here me. She just shrugs it off with " I knows" and "I am fines". She jars me from my thoughts by grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

Paige and a newly home form college Dylan pull up to my house. Manny and I get in the car.

"How are you" Dylan asks her with a small half smile and a concerned look. "I am fine" she answers like she delivering lines to a play they sound rehearsed and unrealistic. The ride to school was uneventful and quite. Everyone was nervously glancing at Manny like she would shatter into a million pieces or burst into tears any second. Manny listlessly stares out the window and things only she really sees. We passed a certain street that I had never been on but as we did I saw her wince and breathe deep trying to damn the tears. She stopped all but one, which made a slow sad descent down her cheek and chin slowly crawling down her throat and to the collar of her black button up shirt. She reminded me of a broken porcelain doll that no one bothered to fix. I wanted to pull her close to me and shelter her form it all. The girl had done and seen too much for such and young age and that single tear made me want to fix it all with a wave of my hand if I could. I loved this girl like a sister I never had and I never wanted any of my family to hurt. She would never allow me to help her like that though because then she have to admit that her emotions where over powering her and in doing that she'd have to admit that she wasn't handling this as well as she wanted to be. She wasn't fooling us either way but we let her go on with her charade because it made her feel strong and when she finally let go she would need that strength to survive the after shock.

"So this weekend there is this rave in this abandon warehouse right outside of town are you all in " Dylan asked but he was looking at Manny when he spoke the words. She looked like she was going to decline so Paige and I both spoke up together "we'll all be there." We were both hoping that maybe this would be the one that would allow her to let go and live for once. She shot us both an angry look but smiled at Dylan and whispered "sounds like fun" which sound about as believable as soap opera tears.

The three of us got out of the car and walked towards the degrassi doors. As we entered the doors the whispers began. One small fat mousy looking girl spoke up like she had some divine right to speak to us. "That's the girl that had her boy toy shot and tried to get sympathy by holding a ceremony and acting all upset about it. She is and always will be a deceitful slut." I moved to yell at the girl Manny put her hand up in front of me and stopped me. I saw her fire return to her eyes and anger racked her entire body. She moved towards the girl her movements were purposeful and deadly. Was I this little girl I would be shaking in my ugly orange high tops. "Excuse me do I even know you" the girl shock her head afraid to speak. "I didn't think so thought you'd get noticed by insulting the girl with the dead boy friend?" she yelled. If looks could kill this girl would have died and come back and died again or been burnt to ashes by the heat of Manny's angry gaze. "Have you ever watched anyone you love die you stupid bitch?" again the girl shock her head she began to get smaller like the amazing shrinking woman. "Then you have no idea what it's like to watch the love of your life slowly die and hear his last words about how much he loves you. You have no clue what I'd give to have him here with me. You've never known what it likes to not understand why he can't just be alive again. Why he can't hold you or kiss you. You haven't the slightest clue what it entails to get up every morning hoping that you'll see him or hear from him or hell even get a message from him. But you don't and then you realize why you won't because he's dead. He won't be doing any of those things ever again." As Manny spoke I could see more and more of the old her and I knew I should stop this but I was in awe of how beautiful and powerful she looked at that moment. I was so entranced by it that all I could do was stare. "You really shouldn't have strong opinion about things that you don't understand. No matter what I do or how long I live there will never be anything in my life that compares to what he was to me. You could live a thousand years and never have anyone that would die for you. Well, Sean would and did die for me and you my frumpy little attention whore aren't even fit to think his name let alone talk about him and what happened to him. I suggest from now on you keep your cat fish like lips closed when it comes to me and mine or I will rip them off and there will be no worries." She finished her speech and turned on her heals and walked away from the very scared girl without so much as a second glance.

When we got out of earshot of the girl Paige and I both exclaimed, "that was awesome. You told her." She then did something that surprised us both she smiled. This smile was real. The kind of smile that was contagious because it came from such a pure place you can't help but it get caught in it. I hoped that this was a turn around for her but that smile quickly faded and so did that illusive spark disappeared from her eyes and she was back to being Manny-bot.

"So when do what time do I meet you at your house for this party your dragging me to" she asked

"No, No baby we are meeting at your house so Paigey and I dress you for this and I order you to have a good time" I demanded. "You can't make me" she goaded and then stick her tongue out at me. It was time like these I could almost she the real her.

Almost

_I am trying to figure where I want to go with this. If you hav eany ideas let me know. maybe manny and paige together. I got the next chapter written but after that I am lost._


End file.
